


you and me, just like this

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Moon Taeil, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Snow, This is purely fluff so please read if you want diabetes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: It's Yukhei's birthday and he gets to spend it with his son and his very pregnant JungwooPrevious Title: 23





	you and me, just like this

The first snowfall of winter had been very late, near winter's end, and when it finally happened, it had been on Yukhei's birthday that year. 

It was a Tuesday morning and it had snowed enough for roads to be closed and schools shut down. There was no way that anyone was getting outside without being blocked in with large piles of pristine white. Not that he was complaining. It gave Yukhei one more day to spend with a heavily pregnant Jungwoo and their nineteen-month-old son, Taeil. 

"Looks like I'm staying home for my birthday," Yukhei smiled, perfect teeth shining in the smile he delivered towards his husband. The older was still lying in bed since it was still early morning. He had just woken up to see if he had to send Yukhei off to work. He had never not said goodbye when the younger man went to work and vice versa. 

Jungwoo looked up from his spot on his side of the bed with a similar smile. It was tired but still carried so much love as he made eye contact with the younger man, "That sounds perfect," he cooed, shifting to sit up. He didn't get very far before Yukhei had to stoop over and help the older up. Something like this would have embarrassed Jungwoo during his first pregnancy, but he didn't care as much this time around. If he needed help, he would just ask and spare the hurt feelings, "We should go get Taeil. He'll be so excited to hear that Daddy will be home all day today," Jungwoo hummed as a hand trailed over his very round and very big, thirty-seven-week belly. 

"We should let him sleep a little longer. He didn't sleep too great last night," Yukhei reminded. Jungwoo wouldn't have known since he had slept like a rock last night. This pregnancy had worn him out a good portion of it, leaving him with massive fatigue that controlled everything in his life. 

Jungwoo pouted, "My poor baby. His molars are coming in finally," Jungwoo reminded. Taeil had been a very fussy and whiny baby when he had cut teeth the first time. Up all night and crying for his mom or dad to hold him, "I could feel the buds the other day. We should get out the Oragel again. Works miracles."

Yukhei nodded and the thought had come across his mind last night when Taeil drooled all over his shirt. He would have grabbed the tube last night if he had known where it was, "I'll give him some after he eats breakfast," Yukhei announced as he walked over to sit on the bed next to Jungwoo. He kissed the older's temple and a hand found its way to Jungwoo's round middle as he felt their daughter shift slightly under the skin. 

"Yeri is awake before her brother for once," Jungwoo smiled, his own hand joining Yukhei's, "She's saying happy birthday to you," he smiled, letting his head fall to the side on Yukhei's shoulder, "The big twenty-three," he cooed. Jungwoo would be turning twenty-four the next month, but for now, they were the same age. 

Yukhei chuckled, "Maybe if we're lucky, Yeri will be born on your birthday and you two can share," he joked, earning a pout from the older male. His due date was February 15th, but if she was like her older brother, she would overextend her stay and procrastinate her own birth by a few days, and if they were lucky it would be on Jungwoo's birthday, February 19th, "You two could share birthday parties," the image of their daughter wanting an all pink party and Jungwoo giving in to her wants filled his head. Jungwoo tended to do the same with Taeil and Yukhei had to be the buffer from letting Jungwoo letting their son do something too drastic. 

Before Jungwoo could respond, a cry sounded from the baby monitor on Jungwoo's bedside table. Taeil was awake. 

"Let me get him," Jungwoo offered, using Yukhei's knee as leverage as he lifted himself up and turned the monitor off so he didn't have to listen to his baby cry, "He hasn't seen me all night and he probably misses his mommy," Jungwoo stated before waddling out of the room and heading towards his son's room. Yukhei watched after the older, admiring the heavy waddle he was sporting and how cute it was to see his husband struggle. He got up and decided to go start breakfast as his husband and son got ready for the day. 

Jungwoo pushed the door the rest of the way open from its ajar state and smiled when he laid eyes on his son. Taeil was standing up in his crib, holding the bars with his chubby hands. There were tears staining his chubby cheeks and he was sniffling, crying for his mommy to come get him, "Well hello, handsome," he greeted, waddling over to the bars and picking up the toddler, setting him against his hip, "Good morning," he cooed before Taeil slotted his head in the nape of Jungwoo's neck to sniffle some more, breaths uneven as he tried to calm himself down.

His diaper felt dry from the way Jungwoo was holding the toddler's bottom and that was a good sign, "Let's go see Daddy and wish him a happy birthday," Jungwoo spoke quietly, grabbing his son's blanket while he was at it before turning and heading back towards the kitchen where he could hear Yukhei moving what he assumed was the rice cooker, "And how about we make breakfast today? He's going to make a mess just trying to find the right cooking utensils."

As soon as the two walked into the kitchen. Jungwoo nearly laughed at the assortment of pans all over the counters and the bewildered look of Yukhei's expression. Before Yukhei could say anything, Jungwoo spoke up, "How about I make pancakes and you play with Taeil. He's still a bit fussy," even though he wanted to spend some time with his son, he didn't want his house to burn and his kitchen to be burned to the ground.

Yukhei frowned, "But you have both the babies. You're probably tired," he tried to argue, noticing how tired his husband still was and he took into account how his feet would start hurting after standing on them for five minutes. He had probably been on his feet too long already, "You need to rest."

Taeil started to whine again and wiggle in Jungwoo's arms, turning and reaching for Yukhei to come and hold him. He had always been a daddy's boy, "Look's like he wants you instead. Besides, it's your birthday. I'll cook for you instead. How does that sound? I'll make your favorite and that will be it, I'll lay in bed all day if you want me to," he joked, knowing how much Yukhei wanted him to relax and be calm before their next baby is born. 

Yukhei huffed and walked over to hold his son in his arms. Taeil had nearly jumped into his father's arms when he was close enough and Jungwoo had laughed, sound so pleasing and beautiful that it made Yukhei's mood flip and he cooed at his husband, "Okay, Jungwoo, you win. Make them chocolate chip pancakes please," he sang, drawing another laugh out of his husband's lips. Jungwoo had responded with a hum and Yukhei was heading out into the living room to try and console his son. 

"Hey, buddy," he greeted as he sat on the floor, spreading Taeil's blanket out before lying the boy on top of it. Taeil was big now and was able to walk on his own and be an independent little person, but that was completely different in the morning. He would revert back to his days and actions as a baby and he needed to be coddled before finally waking up and returning back to his toddler self. 

Taeil sprawled out on the blanket, rubbing his eyes and stretching his little back out. He was pouting, little lips puckered and Yukhei couldn't help but lean down and kiss those perfect little lips. The entire family had pretty big lips and Taeil was no exception. He hadinherited Jungwoo's lips. 

Taeil sighed after Yukhei pulled away from his peck and threw his arms to the side, eyes opened wide and staring up at his father, "Hey there, kiddo. Did you sleep enough?" the answer was no, but they were trying to get Taeil to learn and say new words. Speaking to him gave him an opportunity to hear and learn new words that he would need as he grwe older. His vocabulary was still pretty small, but he knew a few words. 

"No!" being his favorite word. Taeil had yelled it and turned onto his side, sticking his fingers in his mouth. He had picked up the habit of sucking on his pointer finger, ring finger, and pinky and it was another thing they were working on. Yukhei reached over and gently pulled his son's fingers from his mouth. He would usually give him apple or cucumber slices to help dull the ache, but right before breakfast would ruin his appetite, "No!" he yelled again, shaking his head when Yukhei took away his fingers. 

"You know the rules, buddy. It's not very sanitary for you to do that. You'll get sick and we don't want that," he explained, rubbing a hand up and down his son's back in a soothing manner. Taeil's hands did not return to his mouth and he fixed his attention on the fabric of Yukhei's sweatpants. There was a design on them and the toddler was trying to trace the patterns with his fingers, "We can eat breakfast soon and you'll feel better," the smell was enough of an indicator that the food would be done soon. Jungwoo worked fast in the kitchen. 

Taeil then sat up and waddled over to his basket of toys, picking out his favorite toys and bringing one over to Yukhei, "Play," he spoke, sitting down and starting to growl with the dinosaur in his hand. It was lime green and pink and was obnoxious to look at, but Taeil was very fond of it. 

Yukhei growled with the tiger he held in his hand and pretended to engage in a fight with the two unlikely enemies. The two traveled around the room, Taeil hopping up with his dinosaur and squealing in delight as his father chased after him with the tiger. A loud "No!" screamed every now and then as Taeil tried to escape from the tiger and his father.

After enough laps around the living room, Yukhei finally caught up to his son on his hands and knees and tackled the toddler to the ground. Taeil squealed in delight as Yukhei used the tiger to poke at his tummy and cheeks, pushing just enough to tickle the little boy, "Daddy! Stop!" he yelled, trying to push away the toy animal, laughing as he was tickled. 

Yukhei stopped for the little boy and made sure Taeil could catch his breath, "Had enough?" he asked, laughing at his own child's infectious giggles and laughs. Taeil threw his hands up and wouldn't you know, he said 'yes' for once. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Jungwoo announced, waddling a little ways into the living room that lead into the kitchen. His heart fluttered at the sight of his husband and son laughing together and playing. Taeil looked awake and happy now and that was always the best kind of Taeil. Happy and laughing with that adorable smile on his face. 

"Yay!" Taeil shouted, pushing Yukhei out of the way and running towards his mother and hugging onto his leg. He garbled and attempted his version of the word pancake and Jungwoo encouraged him to speak, correcting him when needed and helping his developing speech. 

"It's pancake, baby. You'll be able to say it one day, but I guess we can go with 'panc' for now," Jungwoo smiled, lifting the boy into his booster seat. He had long graduated from the high chair, but he was still too short to reach the table correctly. He had needed a new seat that would allow him to reach his food and it did its job, "Let me show you how to cut it up," Jungwoo helped Taeil cut his pancakes into small bites so he wouldn't choke and made sure to give him a generous helping of syrup. Taeil loved his syrup. 

Yukehi took his seat where he usually sat and grabbed his own helping of pancakes, dousing them in syrup and adding whipped cream that sat on the table close by. He cut into his birthday breakfast and quickly put a cut into his mouth. It wasn't long before he was reacting to his husband's cooking, "Wow! Amazing, babe. These taste so good!" Yukhei exclaimed, shoveling another forkful into his wide mouth, "Literally my favorite."

Jungwoo smiled at the praise and took a small bite from his own plate. The baby was taking up a lot of room in his belly so there was little to no room to fit anything into his stomach. He had to eat multiple times a day in order to get his fill and be satisfied, "I wanted to make the best for the greatest husband and father there is," Jungwoo boasted, his own chest swelling in pride as he looked upon his husband. 

Yukhei was incredibly handsome. His hair was short and sticking up every which way from sleep and keeping up all night with their son. His eyes were dark and wide, round as he stared in pure love at his plate of food and his smile paired with it was so wide and heartwarming. He was purely amazing and Jungwoo thought so everytime he saw him, even in the t-shirt and abstractly patterned sweatpants he had worn to bed. He was perfect. 

"Perfect pancakes from the most perfect husband and mother," Yukhei retaliated, shoving another bite into his mouth before reaching over and grabbing another flapjack, "You are God's gift to the world and especially to me and Taeil. Isn't that right, buddy?" Yukhei then asked their son, head lowering so he was eye level with the nineteen-month-old, "Don't we love Mommy?" 

"Mommy!" Taeil yelled, turning to look at Jungwoo with chocolate smeared on his lips and chin, syrup sticking as well, "Panc!" he yelled, lifting up a forkful of pancake for Jungwoo to eat. 

Jungwoo graciously ate his son's offer and giggled as he chewed, "Well, I love you too, Taeil. And I love you too, Xuxi," he lifted a hand to his mouth and blew a kiss in his husband's direction and before Taeil threw a fit for not getting enough attention, Jungwoo blew him a kiss too. Taeil hopped up and down excitedly while dripping syrup onto his pajama bottoms. 

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were washed, Jungwoo hung back and wiped any trace of food from his son's face. His skin was back to its soft and rosy hue and was no longer sticky. Jungwoo applied some Oragel to his incoming molars and gave him an apple slice to bite on for good measure. Jungwoo kissed Taeil on both cheeks before letting him wander off. He didn't get very far before yelling, "Mommy! This?"

'This' was Taeil's go to word when he wanted to know what something was. He heard it so many times a day and it had helped in a few cases for Taeil to learn new words and hopefully, this would be a new opportunity for him. So Jungwoo got up from his seat and waddled over to where he found his son looking through the sliding glass doors and the entire apple slice shoved into his mouth. 

The last time it had snowed, Taeil had been a baby with no comprehension of anything. Now he could see and notice that something was different and seeing all the white on the ground was something very new, something he had never seen before. 

Jungwoo walked up to the window and smiled at the winter wonderland outside the house. It was pure white and he could feel the cold through the glass. He placed a hand on his son's head and played with his long hair, twirling it in his fingers, "That's called snow, baby. Can you say snow?" he asked with high hopes. 

"Snow!" Taeil yelled, "Snow snow snow!" he repeated, jumping up and down on his feet again. He pressed his small hands against the window and immediately reeled back at the cold sensation, "Cold!" 

"Yes, baby. Snow is cold," Jungwoo agreed, testing the waters by pressing his own hand to the glass. It was terribly cold and he knew it was just worse outside, but he knew how fun it was to actually go out and play in it. Taeil had never played in snow before and now seemed perfect to do so, "Would you like to go play outside?" he asked his son, smile heard in his voice.

"Yes!" Taeil shouted excitedly. 

"That sounds like a good idea," Yukhei agreed, coming up to stand by his son and husband. He placed a hand on Jungwoo's waist and scanned the back, lifted deck, "We can stay on the deck where it's not as cold as on the ground. I could shovel some of the snow out of the way so we have a path into the house and out further. Maybe even far enough where we can build a snowman. Let's teach Tae to build his first snowman," he planned, using his hands to scope out the area and point where the snowman was going to be. 

It was funny how much Yukhei adored snow. It never snowed in Hong Kong and his first snowfall had been in Korea, the year he met Jungwoo. He had been so confused when the snow started falling from the sky and Jungwoo had been there right by his side to experience that with him. Yukhei's first snow had been with Jungwoo, and every snow after that will be with Jungwoo.

Jungwoo smiled and nodded, "That sounds perfect. I'll get Tae and I all dressed and then we can go out together, alright?" he placed a kiss on Yukhei's lips, the younger man acting back and slotting their lips properly together for a deeper kiss. Yukhei brushed his fingertips along Jungwoo's softened jawline. Everything had grown softer during this pregnancy and it just gave Jungwoo a swarm glow and Yukhei loved it.

Taeil put his hands in between his parents and whined, effectively separating the two, "Snow!" he reminded them and Yukehi laughed, "Alright, baby boy. Let's go out and play in the snow."

True to his word, Yukhei shoveled a path onto the deck and made sure to leave minimal snow inside the house. He created a path from the door to the end of the lifted deck and gave the three of them plenty of room to roam around and play. Jungwoo had covered Taeil in layer upon layer, making sure he would not get any snow in his clothes. A hat, gloves, a scarf, coat, and two layers of elastic pants and Taeil was ready to go outside. Jungwoo had covered himself in a maternity coat that went down to his knees and wrapped a scarf around his neck that Yukhei had given him for Christmas. His gray hair framed his face and he looked like a vision. The only way Yukhei could get that across to his husband was by yelling. 

"Who is that angel standing in my house? He's gorgeous! Wow! Look at him!" he yelled a slew of compliments and words of affirmation and Jungwoo blushed at how ridiculous his younger husband was being. He buried his face in his scarf and led Taeil outside, making sure he had a firm footing on the deck that had a thin film of snow that had fallen from the sky since Yukhei had cleared it. 

"Cold!" Taeil yelled, running towards his father. Yukhei scooped him up and grabbed a handful of snow that was at knee length. There was a ridiculous amount of snow and it was perfect. 

"Here, eat it," Yukhei encouraged, something he had down during his first snow. It was clean, not having touched the deck or the shovel. He looked towards Jungwoo for confirmation that what he was doing was alright and Jungwoo nodded with a large and happy smile. Yukhei returned the smile and turned back to Taeil, holding the white snow up to his face and telling him again to eat it. 

Taeil tilted his head forward, taking a tentative bite. Jungwoo and Yukhei both watched carefully as Taeil chewed on the ice. His face screwed together and he puckered his lips, "Cold!" he yelled before leaning back down and taking another bite, "Yummy," he uttered through a mouthful of melting snow. 

It was cold. Very cold, but not cold enough to keep them inside. 

Like Yukhei had promised, both he and Jungwoo built a snowman together with Taeil. Taeil had helped Jungwoo roll the bottom of the snowman, making a very large ball before planting it in one spot. Complaining about his back, it was Yukhei's turn to roll the middle and top with Taeil's help. After the first layer, the toddler understood and was quick to start on the next two layers. 

Jungwoo had gone back inside to grab ten buttons from a sewing kit they never used, a carrot nose, an extra scarf, and a hat that was too big for Taeil. Yukhei had managed to find some twigs that had been beside their deck before the snow came and stuck them in the sides. The three then put the other elements together and they had built their first snowman together. 

"Snow!" Taeil yelled, clapping his hands together. He was also trying to chase the breath that froze in the air in front of him but was never successful, "Snow!"

"He'll be saying that all day," Jungwoo stated as he snuggled into Yukhei's side. He was growing cold and the baby in his belly wasn't too fond of the temperature either. She had been moving nonstop once Jungwoo's legs started to freeze over, "He'll want to be out here all day, too."

"Yeah, but he's starting to get cold. His gloves are soaked through and he doesn't need frostbite his first day in the snow," Yukhei informed, holding one of Taeil's small hands in his. The flesh wasn't cold yet, but it would be soon, "We should probably go inside."

"Let's. Yeri is pretty angry with me," he spoke, hands hovering over his belly where his daughter was constantly kicking, "I can make us all some hot chocolate."

"Ooh, please," Yukhei excitedly agreed, turning back to Taeil, "Let's go inside, baby. We can get warm and play again tomorrow, okay?" he asked, warming his son's hands in his own. 

"Yes!" Taeil shouted, "Play Daddy! Momm! Play!" he yelled, bouncing in Yukhei's arms and holding his father's cheeks, squishing them together. His loud and infectious laugh filled the cold air and warmed the hearts of his parents, "Birthday Daddy!" he yelled for good measure. 

Both Yukhei and Jungwoo's eyes widened at the new word their son spoke. He had never said that word before, "Yes! It's daddy's birthday!" Jungwoo cheered happily, his hands going up to run his fingers through the hair that stuck out of his son's hat, "It's Daddy's birthday! Good job, Taeil!" 

Taeil laughed and leaned over to kiss Yukhei straight on the lips before turning and doing the same to Jungwoo, "Snow! Birthday!" he said one after the other, the two new words he had learned that day. 

"This has been the best birthday ever," Yukhei affirmed, holding his son close and bringing an arm around to hug Jungwoo's waist close, pressing his round belly into his flat stomach. He leaned forward and shared his own kiss with Jungwoo, holding him close. Close enough that he could feel Jungwoo's cold nose press into his cheek. 

The two pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Snow was falling still, sticking to their hair and sprinkling it with white, "Happy 23."


End file.
